


[Podfic of] The Things Gentlemen Don’t Do

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First rule of action movie logic; check the body. Because if you don’t check the body to make sure they’re really dead, then the rules of movie logic says you deserve the knife that ends up in your back when you turn around. A villain who was a little less squeamish of blood would have known that.</p><p>Valentine doesn’t check the body, and Harry lives. This, perhaps unsurprisingly, creates a whole new set of problems for Eggsy, whose got a few…ungentleman-like urges when it comes to his mentor. Or, the one where Eggsy doesn’t get to watch Pretty Woman until after he realizes he’s living it. Harry/Eggsy, Movie Fix-it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Things Gentlemen Don’t Do

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Things Gentlemen Don’t Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369206) by [Della19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Della19/pseuds/Della19). 



Title: The Things Gentlemen Don’t Do

Fandom: kingsman the Secret Service

pairing: Harry/Eggsy

Author: Della19

Music: Pretty Woman - Roy Orbison

Time: 41:05

[MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Kingsmen/Things%20gentlemen%20don't%20do.mp3)

Streaming


End file.
